Bit By Bit
by chibi fighter
Summary: Chrom decided to tell little Lucina and Morgan a bedtime story about how he fell in love with Robin.


A/n: Well I've got no homework so why not do a one-shot? This will be my first Fire-emblem fanfic based of my favorite pairing from the game, call me cliché if you want but I personally think this pairing complements the story really well…if you have female robin that is. Anyways I own nothing!

 **Bit By Bit**

"But Daddy I'm not tired!" the 5 year old princess whined as her father tucked her into bed.

"Not tired!" The princess's 2 year old brother Morgan chimed from his crib next to his sister's bed.

Chrom let out a sigh and looked down at his daughter. He wasn't good at this. Usually his wife Robin put their kids to bed but tonight she was forced into having a girl's night out with Lissa, Sumia and the others.

"Well then what do you supposed we do Lucina?"

"Tell us a story."

"Story!" Morgan yelled out happily clapping his two little hands together.

"Alright then and what do you want this story to be about?" Chrom asked as he went to get 2 year old Morgan.

"Um…ooo tell us about how you and Mommy fell in love!"

Chrom smiled and placed Morgan next to his sister.

"Well…it all started a long time ago…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So…how long do you think it will take us to get back to the castle?"

"I don't know I'd say about another day or two."

"Another day?! Ugh!"

Lissa had just about enough of this stupid outdoorsy type stuff.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to come," Chrom said teasingly to his little sister.

"Milord, milady I advise we pay attention to the task at hand. We may be in field but danger could be lurking anywhere," Fredrick said.

"Right," Chrom responded. He looked and everything seemed normal…that is until he noticed something dark and human shaped laying not too far from them.

"Huh? What's that?" Lissa asked when she noticed it.

"I think it's a person. Come on Lissa they could be injured!" Chrom said running off. His sister followed.

"Wait milord!" Fredrick yelled running after them.

When the two got to the body Lissa examined it.

"That's weird she doesn't seem to be injured." Lissa said. She was just making a guess on the gender. It was a little hard to tell due to the hood covering most of this persons face.

Lissa looked up at her brother.

"Chrom we have to do something!"

"Well what do you supposed we do?" Chrom asked. He didn't know what to do she was the cleric not him.

"…I don't know!"

Apparently the siblings exchange had woken the stranger up because they saw two confused brown eyes staring up at them.

"I see you awake now," Chrom said smiling warmly.

"Hey there," Lissa said.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

The stranger hesitantly placed there hand in Chroms and he pulled the stranger up and in doing so the hood came off revealing to stranger to in fact be a woman.

This woman however was different from other woman he had seen. While most girls the prince knew whore clothes that were specifically for females, excluding Miriel and Sully who wore gender neutral clothes, she was wearing a coat that look a bit big on her with a shirt, pants and boots. She also oddly enough had two white pigtails which isn't a hair color you often see in Ylisse. Then again he had blue hair so who is he to talk.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes…Thank you, Chrom," The girl said smiling.

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

The white haired girls smile vanished and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"No, actually, I…its strange…your name, it just…came to me…"

Now it was Chrom's turn to be confused. How in the world could this woman who didn't know him know his name? Chrom wasn't exactly the most common name in the world. However the prince decided to shrug it off. She probably heard Lissia say it earlier.

"Hmm…how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is…It's…hmm?

"…You don't know what your name is?" Chrom asked a look of pity on his face. What in the world could have happened to this poor girl to make her forget her own name?

"I'm not sure if…I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" She asked looking around.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa piped up.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Fredrick asked glaring.

"B-but it's the truth!" The strange girl stuttered. Whoever this guy was he didn't seem very friendly and made her feel sort of intimidated.

Chrom seemed to notice how uncomfortable the knight was making the girl feel and stepped in.

"What if it is true, Fredrick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same milord. I must emphasize caution," Fredrick replied letting up on the glare a bit but silently swearing to keep a close eye on this strange girl for the time being.

"We'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" The woman asked.

"Peace friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

After a couple minutes of walking Chrom decided he should introduce everyone in the group.

"My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that."

"The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am not delicate!" Lissa yelled at her brother.

The mystery woman smiled and let out a small giggle. Chrom smiled happy that he was about to make her laugh.

"Ignore my brother, please he can be a bit thick sometimes, but you're lucky the Shepherd's found you. Brigand's would've been a rude awakening,"Lissa said obviously not noticing the giggle the girl had let out earlier.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? In full armor?" The girl asked quirking an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job," Chrom responded. "Just as Fredrick the wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger but my station mandates otherwise,"

The girl smiled, "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is… Robin! It just remembered that. How odd I suppose that's one mystery solved."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So that's how you met Mommy?" Lucina asked.

"Yup."

"Was it loved at first-sight?"

Chrom chuckled warmly.

"No sweetie it took a little longer for me to fall in love with Mommy."

"Then tell me how!" Lucina exclaimed. She really was liking this story.

Chrom was about to start then stopped himself. He almost mentioned how he insulted his wife, walked in on her naked and then how he walked in on her naked. Although it did play a part in making him fall in love with her since those incidences made them become closer there was no way in hell he was going to mention them to his 5 year old daughter and 2 year old son.

'Hm…what part should I pick up at…I think I have an idea.'

"Your Mommy was and still is a wonderful tactician. She commanded the Shepherd's wonderfully and she was and still is great in combat. It was one of the factors that played a part in me falling in love with her…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Archers! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrow!" The mad king Gangrel commanded.

"I…I'll kill you!" Chrom growled.

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise.

'Oh gods he truly is mad!' Robin thought. Her mind was racing, Chrom, Lissa and everyone else was in danger she had to find a way out of this but if there was an escape route why wasn't it showing up!

"Damn you!" Chrom yelled at Gangrel while trying to resist the urge of going up there and slicing the king into bloody pieces until he was unrecognizable. The only thing that kept him firmly planted in his spot were the archers holding arrows pointed at Emmeryn.

"Now, now, my boy-no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem," Gangrel negotiated.

"…I…" Chrom started but stopped. He didn't know what to do. If he gave him the Fire Emblem whose knows what unholy terror the mad king could unleash upon the land. However if he didn't give him the emblem…Emmeryn. Chrom turned to Robin for advice.

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Robin reasoned.

"Of course I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! If I say no though, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty…A problem with no right answers, yet I must choose!"

Robin knew how much Chrom cared about both his sisters. They couldn't sacrifice Emmeryn. They would find another way to save her and not give up the Fire Emblem. They had to there was no other option.

"Don't give up! There has to be a way…"

"If there is, I can't see it…Ah gods!"

"Come on Robin! Think! Think!" She yelled at herself grabbing her pigtails on pulling on them a little as if that would magically give her a solution to this problem.

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver!" The mad king declared.

"One, Two, Thr-"

"Gangrel, hold!" Chrom pleaded.

"…You win. Everyone lay down yo-"

"No wait!" Emmeryn who had been silent until now interrupted.

"Silence!" Gangrel demanded, not wanting to hear any of her as her called it, "Peace and kindness bull crap."

"Emm…" Chrom said.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn asked.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not," Gangrel responded sounding rather bored. Why must this exalt wench complicate everything? "All I want now is to hear the thunk of arrows, and a splat as you hit the ground. Now prepare to meet the ground and your maker that is, unless someone were to give me the emblem now!"

"All right!" Chrom yelled."All right…Emm, I know you won't approve but this is my final decision. Maybe someday we'll face a crisis where maybe the emblem would've helped but I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you today! The people need their exalt and we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together. "

"Chrom…" Emmeryn started, "Thank you I know what I must do."

Emmeryn smiled at her little brother from where she was.

"Emm, What are you-"

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside and outside your borders, and out! Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance! Do what you must…" She paused, "As I will do! See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world," She smiled as a single tear escaped her eye.

'What was she…oh gods no she was going to-'

"Emm! No!"

Robin's thoughts were cut off by Chrom's yelling those words and running towards the area were Emmeryn was while silently praying he would get there before it was too late.

Everyone watched in horror as the exalt let herself fall off the cliff, making the ultimate sacrifice.

 ***Time Skip to when they reach Arena Ferox***

"Emm…oh, Emm…" Lissa sobbed. Her big sister was dead and no amount of mend staff's would ever bring her back.

"I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured. I have failed as a knight…" Fredrick said lowering his head thinking it should have been him that died not their queen.

"So what now, oaf?" Flavia asked Basillo.

"Don't look to me-I'm not in charge!"

"Chrom, I'm sorry. My plan just wasn't enough. If had just done something different I…" Robin trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"You did your best Robin. You have my thanks. It's my own failure that haunts me now. Gods! I was just so powerless!" Chrom yelled punching a nearby wall.

"It's not your fault either, Chrom."

"She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people…" Chrom looked down and held back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Chrom, listen to me."

Chrom didn't respond.

"Chrom, look at me."

The prince did as he was told and lifted his head to face Robin.

"I was powerless once, too, remember? Yes alone I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. However Together…maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideal? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. If both of us fall down well…that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Chrom couldn't believe it. Robin who he had only met a month or two ago already had so much faith in him. She was putting all her faith into him showing she really cared and trusted him. Chrom felt something he hadn't ever felt before. Was it…love? No it couldn't be…but still it was something so much stronger than just friendship. He didn't know if he loved her or not until they went to face Gangrel.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hahahaha! Are you ready to grovel for your life yet?" Gangrel laughed.

"N-never," Chrom responded holding his bloody side.

The last attack he had gotten hit with really hurt with. Damn! He only needed one more hit and Gangrel would have been finished.

"Very well then! Say hi to the Exalt for me in Hell!" Gangrel said, readying his Levin sword to deliver the final blow.

The prince closed his eyes ready to accept his fate when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Back off!"

Chrom's eyes flew open to see Robin using her steel sword to shield Chrom and herself from the swords attack.

This was it1 Now was his chance! Chrom ran towards Gangrel and with all his might layed a mighty blow on Gangrel killing him.

"F-fool of…a prince…your people care not for you…you are…alone…as every man lives and dies…alone..." Gangrel said before dying.

Chrom would have believe him if it weren't for the fact that Robin had come out of nowhere and saved his life and…there was that feeling again and this time in was stronger than ever.

'I…I love her…now I know what I must do…'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As soon as everyone else was out of earshot Chrom stopped and grabbed Robin's wrist gently.

"Robin…"

What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious," Robin asked a little concern evident in her voice.

"I…I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight."

"But I chose to fight it, "She responded with a reassuring smile.

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."

"It would have been for us…and…for me…"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything…and about you Robin in many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known…and the best friends. You are a special woman, and I…I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"

"I think of you as a great man and…dear to my heart."

"I never want to let you go Robin. Does that make me selfish?"

"If so then let me be selfish too. I will be with you always."

The duo was silent for a moment until Chrom broke the silence.

"Robin?"

"Yes Chrom?"

"We met under unusual circumstances but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart and now I'm going to follow mine…

Robin's eyes widened as a blush started to form on her face.

"What I want to ask you…Well, what I mean is…"

'Gods I can fight Risen's like a piece of cake but how come when I try to do this I fall apart!'

"Will you marry me?!" Chrom half asked half yelled his face as red as a tomato.

"…yes." Robin responded running over to her now soon to be husband.

"Ha ha! With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm!" Chrom declared.

When Robin got over to him they embraced and then sealed there vow with a kiss.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"The End."

Chrom looked over to his kids and realized they were asleep. He smiled and with the utmost gentleness he picked up his son and placed him back in his crib.

"Goodnight Morgan. Goodnight Lucina." Chrom whispered kissing both of his children before leaving and closing the door.

"So that's how you fell in love with me."

Chrom looked up to see his wife Robin standing in front of him with a smile.

"You heard all that?" Chrom asked a small blush forming on his face. Here he was the king and his wife could still make him blush like a school girl.

"Yup. Every single word."

Robin walked over to the lord and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close until their lips were inches apart

"Now that you know how I fell in love with you I need to know. How did you fall in love with me?"

Robin smiled and closed the gap between them. When they finished only then did she answer.

"I fell in love with you the moment my life began with you."

A/n: I hope you all liked my first attempt at a romance fic. Boy it took me a while to do. I hope you all enjoyed bye!


End file.
